Comfort in the Night
by Panda-chan31
Summary: Dokugakuji awakens in the middle of the night to the sound of someone crying, only to discover it's Kou. So Doku goes to comfort him... DokuxKou YAOI.


Warning: This story contains pure and shameless yaoi smut, hence it's M rating. If you do not like yaoi or smut, or are to young to read this, then you should probably leave now.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and I mean that in the most literal of ways. Dokugakuji and Kougaiji are Minekura Kazuya's characters, pure and simple. If I had the genius to come up with characters like that, I wouldn't be writing fanfictions, would I?

**Comfort in the Night**

Dokugakuji woke up and looked at his alarm clock through squinted eyes. The glowing red numbers read 2:34 am, and he had to unscramble his brain to figure out what had awoken him. He was pretty sure it was a noise and one he knew all to well…

He heard it again and was awake enough to know what it was; the sound of someone crying. He'd heard it enough from his mother to recognize it anywhere. Throwing his blanket off him, he swung his legs over the side of his bed and stood to walk out of his room. In the hallway, he paused and listened, trying to figure out where the crying was coming from. He thought it might have been Yaone or even Lirin, but as he followed the sound he was surprised to find it coming from his left, not the right. Stepping to the door next to his, he knocked softly.

"Kou? Is that you?" He waited a moment before opening the door, and when he did he could see the feint outline of Kougaiji in the darkness, his knees drawn up to his chest and his hands clenched in his hair.

Shutting the door behind him Dokugakuji walked over to Kou's bedside and leaned over the bed, balancing himself with one knee on the bed. "What's wrong Kou?"

Kougaiji's head snapped up, revealing his tear-stained face. "I… I had a dream about my mother. Only it turned into a nightmare. Gyokumen Koushu, that bitch, finally unsealed my mother, and just as I went to hug her… She died! My mother died!" Kou buried his face in his hands. "What kind of son dreams of his own mother dying?!"

Dokugakuji remained silent. He had no idea how to comfort Kougaiji; after all he had killed his own mother to save Gojyo's life. He gently removed Kou's hands from his face and tilted the demon prince's chin up, forcing him to look at Dokugakuji.

"Kou, you can't control what you dream about. That nightmare was just your fears coming out. I know and you know that you would never wish death upon your mother. Dreaming about your fears doesn't make you a bad son." He smiled softly while brushing Kou's tears away with the pads of his thumbs.

Kou was still for a moment before he launched himself into Dokugakuji's chest, wrapping his arms around the older man's neck. "Would you… stay with me tonight Doku?" Kou asked, gripping his neck tighter.

Dokugakuji didn't have to be asked a second time. "Of course I will Kou." He waited for Kou to move over before sliding himself under the covers and wrapping his arm around Kou to draw him closer to his chest.

Kou snuggled closer to Doku and sighed softly. "You're always so warm Doku…"

Dokugakuji smiled into the darkness. Doku may always be warm, but Kou always felt deliciously cool snuggled against him. He unconsciously trailed his fingers up Kou's spine and was pleased when he felt Kou shudder from his touch. Running his fingers back down the prince's spine he heard Kou let out a small whimper.

Kou looked up at him and even in the dark Doku could see the wide eyed innocent look upon his face. Unable to resist, Doku brought his hand up to wrap in the hair at the base of Kou's skull and brought his lips to meet Kou's.

Kougaiji was still for a spilt second before he began kissing Doku back with a reckless abandon. Doku's tongue eagerly ran across Kou's lips, seeking entrance and was granted access. He began massaging Kou's tongue with his own, amazed at how sweet his mouth tasted. As they continued to wage a small war with their tongues, Dokugakuji shifted in the bed until he was hovering over Kou, supporting himself on one hand while the other ran up and down Kou's side. He reveled in the smoothness of the skin he was touching, and mapped out the scars from battles and sparring that littered Kou's body.

When Kou broke away from Doku's mouth to get oxygen into his lungs, Doku took the opportunity to kiss, lick, and nibble his way down the tan neck beneath him. One spot in particular made the prince moan out loud, and he continued to tease it until Kou was breathless and writhing beneath him. Dokugakuji made his way even lower, gently nipping and licking Kou's nipple until they were painfully hard. Unable to keep still, Kou busied himself by dragging his claws lightly down Doku's neck and back, making Doku shudder from the feeling.

As Doku shifted again, he felt Kou's erection brush again and moaned aloud. He ground his hips into Kou's again, almost coming undone from the feeling the friction produced. Kou's loud mewling didn't help either. Running a hand down Kou's chest, Dokugakuji reached into Kou's pajama pants and gently grasped Kou's erection.

Kou's gasp quickly turned into a whimper as his back arched off the bed and he began thrusting into Doku's touch. "Doku…"

"Tell me what you want, Kou." Dokugakuji whispered softly into his ear. He gently traced the shell of Kou's ear with his tongue as he lightly stroked the prince's throbbing manhood. "Just say the word and I'll do whatever you want."

Kou's eyes opened and he stared into Doku's eyes as the older man continued to stroke his erection. His left hand shot out and opened his nightstand drawer, pulling out a half empty tube of lube which he then thrust into Doku's face.

Doku's hand stilled as his eyebrow shot up. "Kou, why do you even have a tube of lube?"

A bright blush spread across Kou's cheeks as he huffed in frustration. Turning his head to the side he mumbled under his breath, "I get lonely sometimes you know… Don't laugh at me!"

Dokugakuji stopped laughing, but a wicked grin remained on his face. "I'm only laughing because of the look on your face Kou." He said, resuming his stroking of Kou's swollen organ. Kou's retort was bit back as another moan came from his mouth. Doku used his unoccupied hand to pull off Kou's pajama pants as well as his own. Snatching up the lube, Doku left Kou's erection to move onto other prizes.

Doku lifted Kou's legs onto his shoulder, giving him clear access to the prince's entrance. Smiling he squeezed a generous amount of lube onto his fingers before spreading some of it around Kou's entrance. Kou let out small moans and whimpers, but when Dokugakuji began pushing one finger in the prince stopped and his body went rigid. "You have to relax Kou, or else this is going to hurt."

Kou closed his eyes and laid his head back, forcing himself to relax. As Doku slowly pumped his finger in and out, Kou found that though the feeling was very foreign, he thoroughly enjoyed it. Doku eventually added a second and third finger, scissoring and stretching Kou to ready him for the real thing. Kou cried out when Doku's fingers brushed against his prostate, causing Kou's hands to clench and his claws to snag on the fabric of his sheets.

Doku pulled his fingers out once he was sure Kou was stretched enough and gently flipped him over so that he was on his hands and knees before Doku. Squeezing more lube out of the tube, Dokugakuji spread it over his own erection before positioning himself at Kou's entrance. "Are you ready Kou?" Dokugakuji asked in a thicker voice then normal.

Kou looked over his shoulder at Dokugakuji and nodded slowly. Doku got a firm grip on Kou's hips and slowly guided himself into Kou, periodically stopping to allow Kou to adjust. Once he was fully sheathed, he paused and leaned forward to lay feather light kisses on Kougaiji's shoulder blades. It was mind blowing to be inside Kou, who although cool on the outside was wonderfully warm and so _tight_.

Dokugakuji smiled when Kou made a small mewling noise and began nudging his rear against Doku, silently begging him to move. Doku removed himself to almost the tip before gently thrusting in again. A soft and steady pace was built with Doku thrusting into Kou while the prince pushed back to meet him.

Doku began angling his thrusts, searching for that on spot inside Kou that would make him cry out in ecstasy. After a couple of misses, and a few pained grunts from Kou, Dokugakuji found it and was rewarded with a loud cry from Kou and the prince arching his back, trying to get Doku to hit that same spot. Doku positioned himself to where he could hit the spot every time and increased his pace.

"Nngh… Doku… gakuji… Oh kami…" Kou babbled incoherently, unable to string words together into coherent sentences. It felt as if his entire body was drowning in a tidal wave of pleasure, and he didn't ever want to come out of it. His hips began bucking wildly against Dokugakuji's, seeking release. Doku himself was getting close: he could feel the heat pooling in his groin and beginning to spread in soft waves through his body. Reaching around Kou, Doku grasped the man's erection in his lube covered hand and began pumping him in time with his thrusts.

Kou's mouth opened in a noiseless scream as his release came crashing through him. It had such force that he was left shaking, breathless, and unable to move. He collapsed face first onto the bed, gasping for breath. Dokugakuji was able to hold out long enough to thrust into Kougaiji a few more times before his own release came. He emptied himself into Kou with a loud cry.

Dokugakuji kissed Kougaiji's shoulder blades and back again before pulling out and collapsing next to him. Once they both had caught their breath, Dokugakuji reached down and pulled the blankets over the both of them, opening his arms to have Kou snuggle against him again.

Once Kou was comfortable against him, Dokugakuji let out a loud yawn. "Get some sleep Kou," he said, fighting off sleep himself, "I'll be here when you wake up." With that, Dokugakuji slowly drifted off to sleep.

Kou laughed softly and traced Dokugakuji's lips with his fingertip. Placing a gentle kiss upon them, he snuggled closer to Doku and drifted off, warm and content.

A/N: Well, there it is, my second fic! My friends Baku and Mariku actually requested this one, as they don't believe there's enough DokuxKou smut in the world, so this was all for them.

Also tonight I'm posting a BakuraxKaiba fic, and some more Saiyuki yaoi will be on the way, being HakkaixGojyo and GokuxSanzo. I've also been working on a Youkai HakkaixYoukai Goku one, but haven't finished it yet.

As always, reviews are appreciated! Let me know how I did!


End file.
